


Scandalous Loki

by AcademiaNorse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanfiction, Humour, M/M, Sexual Themes, Strong Language, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademiaNorse/pseuds/AcademiaNorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki's interactions through texting turn quite interesting as Loki discovers the world of fanfiction and begins to explore it every way possible. Language and sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**3:43PM**

T: Hey Lo. I'm bored.

**3:50 PM**

T: Lo, why aren't you answering me.

**4:05 PM**

T: Okay forget my boredom. I'm getting worried Loki, why aren't you answering my texts?

**4:07 PM**

L: Calm down Anthony, I was merely "browsing" on the internet, as you like to call it.

**4:08 PM**

T: I'm not the only one who calls it that. Every human being does.

T: What can be more important than me on the Internet? ...Loki you better not be looking up porn.

**4:10 PM**

L: Oh do not fret Tony, what I found is so much better.

**4:10 PM**

T: What can possibly be better than porn?

T: Wait, how do you even know what that is.

**4:12 PM**

L: Trust me Tony, this is definitely better. More entertaining too.

**4:12 PM**

T: Don't avoid my question Loki. How do you know about porn?

**4:14 PM**

L: Calm down Anthony. I found it in your history, when I pressed the wrong thing on the StarkPad by accident.

L: If anyone should be annoyed, it is me. Do I not provide you enough satisfaction that you need to turn to such things?

**4:15 PM**

T: What, no! Loki, that history is from months ago, BEFORE we started dating. Nothing could ever satisfy me as you do ;)

T: Speaking of satisfaction, what exactly did you find?

**4:20 PM**

L: It's called fanfiction, although I'm not exactly sure why you Midgardians call it that.

**4:21 PM**

T: What the fuck is fanficiton Loki?

**4:26 PM**

L:  _Loki's soft lips brushed against Tony's jaw, until they met his mouth. Tony let out a moan._

**4:28 PM**

T: Lo...what the actual fuck.

**4:31 PM**

L:  _Pinned down on the bed, Tony is powerless against the god straddling him. Loki bends down, placing a kiss on Tony's collarbone before biting down hard._

**4:32 PM**

T: If you're trying to sext, you're doing it wrong.

**4:33 PM**

L:  _Loki wore nothing but a leather corset and boots, a collar adoring his pale neck._

L: Don't you think this look suits me well? I was always rather fond of leather.

L: [ ]

**4:37 PM**

T: Holy fucking hell Loki! I'm in a meeting you can't send me this kind of stuff!

**4:38 PM**

L: Language Tony. Or else I'll have to teach you a lesson.

**4:40 PM**

T: I've been told I'm not the best of students. Might take more than just one ;)

T: I'll be home in 30, they can finish the meeting without me.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful response, I wasn't expecting this to become so big with just one chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.

**1:03 PM**

L: Tony it is rather dull at home without you. When will you be back?

**1:10 PM**

T: Loki, you know I’m on a mission. I’ll be home when we’re done.

**1:11 PM**

L: Perhaps I’ll read some fanfiction, then. But please do hurry up.

**1:11 PM**

T: You know you still haven’t told me what that is.

**1:12 PM**

L: Fanfiction? Tony, it’s simply underscirable.

**1:13 PM**

T: If it has a name, it has a description.

**1:14 PM**

L: Well you see, you have quite a number of devoted fans, Tony, and they all adore you.

**1:15 PM**

T: Hah of course. I keep getting creepy mail, with the content varying from them asking me out to them wanting to have sex with me.

**1:16 PM**

L: Well, some of them are more interested in our relationship than in you. Quite a few actually.

**1:25 PM**

T: So what, fanfiction is what they call obsession over our relationship? That makes no sense. And I don’t see how that can be more exciting than porn.

**1:27 PM**

L: In a way I suppose that’s what it is.

L: Fanfiction is fictional stories which are written about people. Or characters. It really does depend on who’s writing it.

**1:35 PM**

T: What’s so exciting about reading fictional crap with our relationship as the plot?

**1: 36 PM**

L: They take our relationship to a whole new level Tony. They write erotic stories about us.

L: Which look do you like better? [img1.jpg] [img2.jpg]

**1:45 PM**

T: EROTIC STORIES? THEY WRITE PORN ABOUT US? AND YOU’RE READING IT??? LOKI WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. THAT IS SO FUCKING WEIRD AND CREEPY!!!!!!

T: YOU MOTHERFUCKER I ALMOST DIED. DON’T SEND ME THIS KIND OF SHIT WHEN I’M TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD.

**1:50 PM**

L: Watch your language Anthony. I’m simply wondering which look you like best.

**1:52 PM**

T: YOU’RE ALMOST NAKED. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THESE KINDS OF PICTURES DO TO ME????

**1:53 PM**

L: Of course I do. That is why I send them to you.

L: I do hope that motivated you to get home faster, I’ll be waiting with this [img.jpg]. Don’t take too long.

**1:54 PM**

T: The others can finish up. I’m coming at the speed of light!

 


	3. Chapter 3

**2:17 PM**

L: _Cold hands travel down Tony’s body and a deep moan is the only sound filling the room, desperately beginning for more._

**2:25 PM**

T: Loki, stop sending me weird shit that’s supposed to be porn but is instead really creepy.

**2:26 PM**

L: I wish you were here with me; the bathtub is rather big without you. [img.jpg]

**2:30 PM**

T: Oh god Loki. You bastard, I can’t concentrate on what Pep’s saying now. This is important, stop fucking with me.

**2:31 PM**

L: The “fucking”, as you put it, hasn’t even started yet.

L: Tony, you know denial only makes me want to do it more.

L: Imagine what I could do to you if I was there. [img.jpg]

**2:32 PM**

T: That’s hot. I’m good at imagining. And if it’s anything like yesterday, hell YES I’ll be imagining that.

**2:40 PM**

T: Loki. Loki what the HELL are you doing under the table!??!! Are you out of your fucking mind????

T: What if someone sees you? What am I supposed to do then!!

T: I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS LOKI I SAID IM IMAGINING IT.

**2:43 PM**

L: Don’t worry love, that’s just my clone. Lucky for you, no one else can see it.

L: Imagination without action is so dull. I prefer more hands-on experience. Now let’s see what kind of fun I can have.

**2:45 PM**

T: LOKI PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON.

T: STOP TOUCHING ME LOKI.

T: LOKI.

T: LOKI I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET HOME.

T: MAKE YOU CLONE STOP TOUCHING ME.

T: NO, NO YOU LEAVE MY PANTS ALONE.

T: LOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**3:02 pm**

T: I can never look those people in the eye again.... 


	4. Chapter 4

**9:13 PM**

L: My beautiful boy.

**9:14 PM**

T: Yes?

**9:14 PM**

L: I do miss you so very much.

**9:16 PM**

T: I miss you too, Lo.

**9:16 PM**

L: Won’t you come home to me, Tony?

**9:20 PM**

T: You know I’m busy tonight.

**9:20 PM**

L: We could have so much fun, my pretty boy.

**9:23 PM**

T: Loki, are you drunk?

**9:23PM**

L: I’ve only had a little bit of wine. [img.jpg]

**9:26 PM**

T: …How many bottles are behind you? And how many of them are empty.

T: That’s not wine, Loki. That’s scotch.

**9:27 PM**

L: One..Two...I believe there is 5.

L: Hm. Must have run out of wine.

L: I do wish you were here, Tony. We could have so much fun together.

**9:31 PM**

T: Loki stop drinking before you do something you’re not supposed to.

**9:31 PM**

L: _Loki ties Tony’s hands above him, marvelling at the squirming figure beneath. A beautiful naked and writhing Tony, wholly belonging to his god._

**9:33 PM**

T: Loki what the FUCK are you doing here. And what the FUCK is that?

**9:34 PM**

L: Our fans truly know how to depict our relationship.

L: But I want to mix it up a bit. Be my god tonight, Tony, and I’ll beg and writhe beneath you.

**9:40 PM**

T: LOKI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING. GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE SOMEONE SEES YOU. IM AT A FUCKING PRESS CONFERENCE.

T: PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON. LOKI. LOKI YOU MOTHERFUCKER.

**9:42 PM**

L: The only one I’m going to fuck is you. Now stop yelling and tell me how much you want me.

**9:43 PM**

T: Oh I damn want you. But not fucking right now. Do you not see that there’s about A MILLION FUCKING PEOPLE LOOKING AT ME.

T: PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON AND GET OFF THE FUCKING STAGE.

**9:45 PM**

L: Tell me how much you want me Tony. Tell me out loud.

L: _Tony was begging Loki, begging like he’s never begged before. The god tightened the corset making Tony moan loud and deep. “Make me believe you want me, Tony,” he said._

**9:50 PM**

T: You bastard. Fucking creeper with your weird fan stories. Get me out of here, I can’t be seen walking with…what you gave me.


	5. Chapter 5

**2:29 AM**  
T: Lo.  
T: Lo.  
T: Lo.  
**2:30 AM**  
T: Lo.  
T: Lo.  
T: L.  
**2:31 AM**  
L: What the hell do you want Tony. It’s 2 fucking in the morning.  
**2:31 AM**  
T: Are you sleeping?  
**2:33 AM**  
L: I WAS.  
L: What do you want Tony.  
**2:34 AM**  
T: I’m lonely.  
**2:34 AM**  
L: ……………………………….  
**2:35 AM**  
T: I miss you.  
T: My bed is so cold without you  
T: Lo.  
**2: 37 AM**  
T: Are you sleeping again?  
**2:37 AM**  
L: NO!  
L: What the FUCK do you want!!!  
**2:38 AM**  
T: I’m cold  
T: Lo, I’m scared, the room is really dark  
T: And I still have nightmares  
T: Lo  
T: I’m cold  
**2:39 AM**  
L: FOR FUCK'S SAKE TONY, JUST ROLL OVER I’M RIGHT BESIDE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
